


A Winter Day

by Aryn_Wordsmith



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryn_Wordsmith/pseuds/Aryn_Wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Encke and Abel on a snowy morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Day

Abel woke up to stillness. He knew there was something different from the moment he stirred from his slumber, rubbing his eyes gently. He absently felt the bed to see that Encke had left him a while ago; though there was a set of clothes near his feet for him. With a sleepy smile, he grabbed the clothes and got up to take a much needed shower. The warm water chased away the remaining traces of sleep and he gratefully pulled on the long sleeves and pants his boyfriend had left for him. He toweled off his hair while digging in the drawer for socks when he happened to glance out the window. His socks were forgotten, tumbling to the floor as he rushed to press his face against the glass. A grin spread over his face as he saw the snow coming down in small clumps, covering the ground even further. He went back to pick up the socks, slipping them on his feet quickly and practically diving into the closet for a pair of boots. Tugging them on, he hustled out of the bedroom to find Encke stretched out on the couch and flicking through the channels.

“Encke, have you been outside yet?” Abel asked in lieu of a greeting. He leaned over the back of the couch to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips and smile at him sweetly.

“Yeah, it’s cold out there baby. You wanna go walk or somethin’?” Encke sat up and gave him a lazy half-smile.

The blonde nodded quickly and said, “Yes! It looks so pretty outside.” He pushed himself away from the couch and practically skipped over to the closet near the door, pulling out a thick coat. Encke came up behind him and grabbed his own, pulling it on as Abel tugged on his boots and nearly fell over in the process. He chuckled softly and ambled to their room in an attempt to find at least one pair of gloves. There were some tucked underneath the socks and Encke threw the soft mittens at Abel when he saw him waiting at the door. The blonde was practically vibrating with a childish excitement, his dark eyes bright as he chattered about the last time he saw snow, well before they had enlisted in the fleet.

After wrapping up in scarves and knitted caps, they tromped outside together, Encke watching as Abel took off towards the nearby park instantly, his laughter heating the air around him. He jogged after Abel, catching up to him after he finally stopped at the park to catch his breath. The blonde turned to him when his ears heard the crunch of snow and reached out to grab his gloved hand.

He smiled up at the taller man and hugged him before shuffling away, bending down to examine some frozen leaves. Encke smirked at his unprotected back and crouched to quietly make a small snowball. When he had compacted the snow well enough in his hands, he stood up and let it fly from his grasp. It would’ve made a satisfying splat if Abel hadn’t turned to tell him something. As it was, the snowball caught him directly on the cheek, rendering him still from shock. Abel gave him a surprised look and slowly turned back, making Encke’s heart drop.

“Shit I’m sorry baby, I was aiming-“ His words ended in a groan as he ended up with a mouth full of snow. Blinking the snow from his eyes, he looked to see Abel nearly falling over with laughter.

“Oh, so that’s how you’re gonna be? You asked for it baby,” he chuckled, wiping the snow off his face before dropping to make a large snowball. Abel copied him with a grin, making his even bigger. He chucked it towards his boyfriend, missing him entirely and scrambling to get away when he saw the huge one coming his way. He didn’t escape in time, grunting as it hit him square on his butt. He heard Encke laughing as he made more and Abel got his feet under him to put some distance between them so it was easier to dodge the snowballs. He looked back just in time to see another miss him. He bent over to scoop up a handful of snow, pressing it together and tossing it Encke’s direction.

“Baby, I don’t think you could hit the side of a barn!” the fighter shouted at him with a laugh as he watched the blonde try to throw more, falling short every time. Encke’s snowballs on the other hand, nailed Abel with a deadly accuracy until Abel started running after him. He didn’t let himself get too far away, jogging backwards and avoiding playful swipes. However, his foot found an icy patch on the ground and he let out a loud “Fuck!” as he went down hard, Abel not stopping in time to keep from falling on him. Encke groaned loudly when the blonde tried to get up, jostling his poor ribs. He wrapped his arms around Abel, holding him to his chest tightly so he’d stop moving.

“You keep doing that baby, I ain’t going to be able to get back home.” He murmured, stroking his back.

“I’m sorry,” Abel said quickly, his dark eyes growing large with worry. “Would a kiss make it better?” he asked shyly, worrying his bottom lip. Encke chuckled and held still as Abel leaned down to plant a light kiss on his temple.

“You’re a little off baby, try down here.” He said, craning his neck up to kiss the blonde firmly. Abel gave a small squeak but returned the kiss easily, opening his mouth and allowing Encke to slide his tongue inside. Their chapped lips pressed against each other hard as their tongues writhed together, drawing soft growls from Encke and quiet moans from Abel. Encke started to slide a cold hand under Abel’s shirt and laughed when the blonde yelped into his mouth.

“Your hand is cold!” he said, pushing himself up so he could look at Encke with large, surprised eyes. Encke merely chuckled and rolled them over, kissing him again as he slid his hand across Abel’s stomach. Abel shrieked and jerked underneath him, squirming to get free. He then grabbed a handful of snow and with nimble hands, shoved it down Encke’s back. The larger man swore loudly and got up swiftly, doing a ridiculous looking dance as he tried to get the snow out of his clothes. Abel giggled to himself as he lay in the snow, but he was unable to defend himself when Encke decided to pick up his leg and shove a handful of ice in his sock. Gasping loudly, he nearly kicked his boyfriend trying to get away, only succeeding because Encke was laughing too hard to hold onto him properly. He scrambled to his feet and launched himself at Encke in retaliation, only slightly disappointed when he didn’t fall like Abel wanted to. Abel tightened his grip around the taller male’s waist and smiled up him, starting to shiver.

“You cold yet baby?” Encke asked, noticing how red Abel’s nose and cheeks were.

“Mhm. Do you want to go back home?” Abel asked, relieved when Encke nodded and took his hand to lead them home. The blonde snuggled against his boyfriend’s side, trying to absorb heat he didn’t have. When Encke fished the key out of his pockets, his numb fingers nearly dropped the key four times before he allowed Abel to take it and let them in. Stripping off their wet clothes, they headed for their room and turned the fireplace on.

Encke cussed under his breath as he tried to heat up his hands at the kitchen sink, the digits going from numb to that special burning feeling that only comes from being too cold. Abel smiled at him as he made hot chocolate, adding in cinnamon and marshmallows when it was done. He followed Encke to the fireplace, holding the mugs up high so he could sit down cross-legged. When he was sure that the drinks were safe, he handed one to Encke who was leaning against the couch next to the fire place. Abel scooted over to him and settled in his lap, smiling when Encke wrapped his arms around his waist.

“I love you baby.” Encke whispered in Abel’s ear, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too Encke.” Abel yawned, his eyes closing as he squirmed a bit in Encke’s embrace. He drank his hot chocolate greedily, humming as it warmed his chest. Encke smiled peacefully, content to let his own drink cool off while Abel dozed in his lap, tuckered out from playing in the snow. Even though it wasn’t late in the day, he felt himself get tired as well and rested his chin on Abel’s head, slowly drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was from ImagineYourOtp
> 
> I had a hard choice between Keeler/Cain and Encke/Abel but ya'll chose these two~


End file.
